Changing Of The Tides
by mad-as-a-hatter1997
Summary: Co written with Haylin Nite. Harry wasn't taken by Hagrid. he was raised to be indepent to all but his family. Slight romance. Rated for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Co authored by Haylin Nite and Mad-as-a-hatter1997. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes we suck! Ermm if you like Dumbledore and most of the Weasley's ( We love Bill, Charlie, Gred and Forge ) then this story isn't for you. Haylin is a metamorphous don't question. This story will probably be about 11 chapters. If any more or less we will say. AU NO FLAMES PLEASE ****J**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter however we are in the process of bidding for it on eBay (jokes I don't have an eBay account)(Mad-as-a-hatter1997:please don't sue) All belongs to J.K Rowling because in Haylin's world Snarry or Drarry would rule all and Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Snape and DOBBY would not have died .(don't worry she's not clinically insane)**

Godric's Hollow was more lively than ever that night. It was Halloween, and everyone was in for a huge surprise. All of a sudden amid the laughter and squeals of frolicking children there was an explosion. People ran to the area only to find it was the Potter's house. The house its self was on fire and debris rained down from the roof which had collapsed inwards.

Two loud cracks echoed through frantic village. Among the panicking frenzy two figures emerged. Both girls were young, however they had distinct physical differences. One was short with bright violet eyes and mid-length rapidly changing hair, the other was tall with vibrant ice blue eyes and hip-length black hair with ice blue highlights. These were the Black twins, notoriously famous for being the best seventeen year old witches of their time.

As they shoved through the hordes of crying people they came upon the devastating ruin of what used to be there father's best-friend's family home. Blasting open the back door what they saw would forever be engraved in their minds. Scorch marks littered the hallway walls. Strewn over the house stairs was the body of the late James Potter. As the taller one moved up the stairs the shorter one fell to her knees beside the body, tears crowded her vision as her heart filled with sorrow and her stomach dropped.

The taller one had now reached the nursery. As she expected Lily was lying dead on the floor. However, she heard a faint whimpering sound coming from the cot. Walking towards it she found a crying Harry Potter covered by a thin layer of dust. She lifted the struggling infant and cooed at him to try and calm him down. The baby stopped crying, then she heard faint noises emitting from downstairs. Picking her way across the room she headed quickly down the stairs to find out what the commotion was.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard raised voices, recognizing her twin Haylin's angry drawl she sighed. Entering the kitchen she found Rubeus Hagrid and her twin Haylin Black-Lupin.

"No your not taking Harry. I don't care about Dumble's orders Harry stays with us and that's how it going to happen." Haylin growled through clenched teeth at the half-giant.

"I've never seen you around here before. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked. Gently opening the door so the baby didn't wake Scarlett Black-Lupin walked into the room.

"Haylin…Take Harry and go wait outside." Scarlett demanded in a dark tone of voice. Haylin quickly, knowing not to make her sister more angry than she was, took Harry from her arms and made a hasty retreat. "Okay. I'm Scarlett Sapphire Black-Lupin and my twin is Haylin Chaos Black-Lupin, now lets try and get this mess sorted out in a rational manner, we're taking Harry with us no arguments. We don't want to fight but if necessary we will use force." Hagrid tried to bargain.

"Why don't we talk this out. I can ask Dumbledore to hold a meeting and until then I'll take Harry just to ensure his safety." Hearing a quiet snort of laughter Hagrid turned to see Haylin holding Harry close and motioning for her sister to hurry up.

"More like you'll take him, leave him with some horrid relatives and obliviate us!" In the background an echoed "*cough* Dursleys *cough*" was heard. "I don't give a fuck about Dumbledore and his fucking order we are not letting you near Harry" And with that said Scarlett motioned to Haylin and they apparated out.

They arrived at Prowl Place in the growing dawn light to hear frenzied pacing so they entered the room. All at once they were caught up in a hug that they were sure was intended to crush their ribs. "Dad you're crushing the baby" Scarlett said to make their adopted father calm down.

"Yeah and don't forget us your crushing my chest dad. I CAN'T BREATH" Lupin let go of his adoptive daughters thoroughly confused.

"Baby, what baby?" Lupin asked.

"We found Harry in the ruin of Godric's Hollow." Haylin claimed calmly.

"Voldemort. James and Lily?" Lupin's voice was tinged with worry for his two friends. Both girls gaze was then cast at the floor and Lupin sank down into a chair grief ridden and started to cry.

"Dad…. We need you to check Harry over to see if he needs a healer. Can you do that please?" Scarlett asked.

"Okay. Can you pass Harry to me please?"

With a glance down Remus uttered a few words and frowned. Harry would defiantly need a healer to check the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Arriving at St Mungo's Hospital they found mild panic. After waiting half an hour Remus asked what was going on? Only to find that the Longbottom's had been tortured to insanity, Frank and Alice's only child had survived and was sat in his grandmother's arms. Signalling to a healer Remus entered a room and waited.

"Hello I am Healer Jones. How can I be of assistance?" the man was middle aged with a slowly receding hair line.

"Can you check the scar please?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Scanning over the little boy with his wand what the healer found worried him but he also knew there was nothing he could do. "I am afraid that this scar is the product of an unforgivable curse being rebounded on the caster. The signature matches He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This child is The Boy-Who-Lived. He will be very special. Harry Potter is an amazing young boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**MUST READ FOR STORY TO MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER****: SCRAP ALL AGES OKAY? IT'S NOT WORTH THE MENTAL HEADACHE. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT DON'T READ THIS STORY.**

A/N Sorry for the long wait. (Haylin) My computer died so I am really sorry :'(. So I've pinched Hatters computer for the week :P. So onwards and outwards and welcome to my world.

Hatter: It's OUR world and Give me back my Laptop

Haylin: Nope *Laughs evilly and climbs to the top of the Eiffel Tower.*

Hatter: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Haylin: I HAVE A GOLDFISH SEE HOW MUCH WERE LEARNING ABOUT EACHOTHER XD *Falls off Eiffel Tower.*

Hatter: *Laughs at her pain.*

(If anyone gets the reference review, and in the next chapter we will give you a shout out :P. And by the way we don't suck at geography we just like Sherlock Holmes a lot, so for this fanfic he lives in Kensington) Working out the ages differences between Tonks and Lupin. Wow that's a lot of years.

*Time Skip 1 hours*  
>The newly discovered family of four found themselves back at 221b Baker street. Lupin turned to his adopted daughters "Girls, are we really going to be able to raise a <em>normal<em> child with my furry problem, and you two being well...you".  
>"Hey, I'm the normal one in this household." Haylin spluttered. Scarlett snorted in amusement and coughed "you wish" under her breath.<br>"Father Dearest, I think between us we are perfectly capable of bringing up a child." Scarlett stated, while holding Harry closely. Once sated Lupin opened the flat door.

Although the flat was slightly small there was enough space to raise a child. There were 2 bedrooms Lupin's and the twin's, 2 bathrooms, a decent sized living room and a Kitchen diner. Haylin took Harry from Scarlett and carried him into their room, while Remus and Scarlett had what they called an 'adult conversation'. Once finished they split up, Remus headed for the Kitchen and Scarlett after warning him not to touch the oven approached her room. As she entered Scarlett gasped in shock as her tidy room looked like, what could only be described as a bomb site, clothes strewn all over the floor and a giggling one year old sitting in the middle of it all. As if appearing out of nowhere Haylin bellowed "I've got days and you have nights!".  
>"Damn it Haylin. Don't I get a say."<br>"Nope. I've been keeping an eye on him since you went and excluded me from your little _conversation _with Hagrid and so now I get to decide who, what, when and where you have to take care of Harry."

*Time Skip 4 years*  
>Entering the flat Haylin dropped the bags of shopping she was carrying in shock.<br>"Haylin why drop the bag, you had the Ice cream." Scarlett exclaimed in annoyance.  
>"Look at my wall. LOOK AT MY WALL," Haylin growled in anger "Remus John Lupin you let a five year old near my wall with permanent marker. What happened last time you let Harry near anything unsupervised?"<br>"The flat got a new colour scheme?"  
>"Exactly my point." Haylin yelled. A loud wailing noise was heard and Scarlett rushed over to Harry.<br>"No not you sweetie. THAT _adult_ was supposed to keep you out of trouble" she rounded on Remus and asked "What was is this time Charles Dickens or William Shakespeare?" Remus held the book up with a sheepish look and replied "Neither. Eoin Colfer." In a flash the book went up in flames and Haylin stood there grinning maliciously.  
>"This is why you don't mess with the walls."<p>

*Time Skip 3 years"  
>The worst the decision the girls could have made was splitting up in the middle the Butterfly Centre on a Saturday afternoon.<br>"Meet you back here in an hour." Scarlett said to her sister. Parting ways neither noticed the small 8 year old boy heading for Charlie and the Sweet Factory.  
>*Time Skip 1 hour*<p>

Entering Costa Coffee Scarlett looked around for her family, picking out the unusual pair she noticed the lack of one Harry James Potter. Speeding over to the table she asked "Where's Harry?" Haylin laughed nervously.  
>"Haha very funny. He is with you. You were meant to buy him that new book he wanted ."<br>"No you were going to buy him that C.D." Scarlett replied an underlying hint of worry colouring her voice.  
>"Nope I distinctly remember him going with you." Remus looked up and smirked.<br>"Now who's incompetent."  
>"Oh be quiet." Snapped both girls.<br>Deciding to retrace their steps, while Remus searched the top floor they met 20 minutes later outside of the sweet shop where they had last seen their quirky little brother. Noticing a flash of jet black in a congregation of red headed children **(Hatter: Guess who)**they walked over and yelled  
>"Harold! Do you know how worried we've been." Scarlett screamed over the babbling.<br>"Hey Weasley. Give us back our little brother." Haylin sneered at the Gryffindor.  
>"What kid?" Charlie Weasley replied.<br>"The kid stood behind you that does not have bright orange hair. Oh and by the way, loving the clothes there. Is that all you can afford." Haylin laughed.  
>Charlie glared at his oompa lumpa outfit, "I work here."<br>"Aren't you supposed to be orange?" Scarlett grinned "Hey wait it would match hair." Harry scowled and added "That's not very nice. Say sorry."  
>"I apologise from the very bottom of my heart." Haylin ground out with a smirk. "Go on Scar, kiss and make up."<br>"Sorry." Mumbled Scarlett. Remus rushed up frantically and grabbed Harry.  
>"Never ever do that to me again."<p>

**A/N: There you have it folks. A production from Haylin Nite and Hatter. This is a product of Sugar and 1:45 in the morning :P hopefully we will have the next chapter up soon if not we apologise as we cannot get together very often. :P See you next time but until then REVIEW and I will give you a Cookie and a piece of Hatter. **


End file.
